Future Map Game Archive 2011-2036(25 years)
This is an Archive of the 25 years of 2011-2036. 2011 *Canada holds a general election in which Stephen Harper's Conservatives win a majority in Parliament. **Conservative (Harper) 203 seats **NDP (Layton) 67 seats **Liberal (Ignatieff) 35 seats **Other 3 seats *Oil is found off coast of Ireland making it a very wealthy country. *Iraq signs the Treaty of Baghdad with the United States which officially withdraws all US troops from Iraq. Iraq experiences several riots in Baghdad or an Islamist government but they are put down. Iraq recognizes Israel claim to the West Bank, many nations chastise Iraq for doing this. *Israeli towns on the West Bank are attacked by Palestinians. They are backed up by Hezbollah. Israel declares that the West Bank will never be split from Israel again and that it'll never except the 1967 borders. *Pakistan holds a general election. The new president decides to liberalize the countries constitution. *Following the deterioration of the Coalition a new general election is held in the UK. The election leads to a Labour victory. *The United Kingdom adapts a hard stance against Israel and declares it's view that Israel must retreat to it's 1967 borders. It also pusses for a UN security council resolution to demand that Israel do so, or face economic sanctions. *Japan and China both come to the defense of Israel in a surprise move.China comes to the defense because of the PRC's relations with Israel in many sectors, while Japan comes to it's defense due to lack of proof of Human Right's violations. *Multiple organisations confirm the alleged human rights abuses, including the BBC, Reuters, Amnesty international and a UN humanitarian effort helping refugees on the borders with Egypt and Jordan. The abuses allegedly include large numbers of civilians caught up in the fighting being hurt, killed and refused aid by the Israeli forces. The Palestinian forces are also accused, although not to the same extent. *The United Kingdom and several other nations give a joint condemnation of both sides in the conflict, Israel for it's invasion of the Palestinian territory and poor differentiation between combatants and non-combatants and Palestinian forces for using terrorism in retaliation. *Brazil invades Uruguay and is successful. Spanish is accepted as co-official language of Brazil. *The United States, in a daring move, manages to find and raid Osama Bin Laden's base in Pakistan. Bin Laden is captured and interrogated. *''Mod Event: Osama Bin Laden's capture prompts terrorist cells in the USA to attack government buildings and several post offices are destroyed in Florida and Maryland, while in Texas the state capital building is destroyed by a bomb. The Seceret Service is able to stop an assassination attempt on the President but loses four men in the process.'' *In New Zealand, Prime Minister John Key's National party wins a majority (69 of 120 seats) in the general election and Key pledges to cut taxes for all the people of New Zealand. *Greece's Prime Minister, Papandreou resigns, Lucas Papademos becomes the new Prime Minister. *Somalian pirates raid Somaliland region of the country. *Promethean Empire: As Prometheus is drained of its resources and after a series of atomic wars, the Promethean Empire is born and colonize the rest of the Praste system or known to humans as Kepler 22. *'you can't edit previous turns... that one is an explicit rule on the fron page.' *'Sorry I just didn't really read e'm, sorry bro.' 2012 *Canada lowers its top income-tax rate to 25% and reforms its welfare system so as to get people back into the workforce. As a result of this, unemployment drops by half in just 12 months. *The IRA march on Londonderry and occupy the city for 3 days before being defeated by the PSNI. *Iraq secretly buys 3 nuclear weapons from Pakistan and begins manufacturing chemical weapons. Iraq instates conscription for all males at the age of 18 and must stay in the military for a minimum of 2 years. *''Mod Event: Earthquakes occur once more in Hati killing several thousand. A second earthquake occurs in Puerto Rico also killing many people and over 14 million dollars in damage. Ontop of that, this hurricane season is the worst in recorded history.'' *Australia and New Zealand offers aid to Hati in the form of relief workers, food, money, and other much needed supplies. Australia Spy Network sets up a center of surveillance in Israel to watch over the Middle East. *France sends aid to Haiti in the form of money and supplies. France also sends aid to Peurto Rico, without asking the United States beforehand for the sake of a speeding relief effort. How the US will respond is yet unknown. *Ireland sends 25 billion dollars to Haiti *The United States sends a billion dollars to Haiti's recovery, which is controversial between the two political spectrums. Meanwhile, security is amped up, preventing any more terror attacks. In July, a category 5 hurricane takes a turn for Florida. It ends up riding up the entire eastern seaboard. The US works on picking itself back up, but fear of the Avian flu spreading around the world is increasing anxiety over the '2012 Doomsday Scare'. Ironically, the mass suicides DID help postpone the spread, but on December 21st, 2012, the Avian Flu was officially announced as a pandemic. *France and Australia secretly sign an alliance in the scenario that a war over oil break out. If such a war breaks out, the two nations will aid each other. If such a war never breaks out, they will never reveal their alliance. (May 2nd, 2012) *In Israel attacks by Hamas on the Israeli Independence Day kill over 150. The Israeli Army invades the Gaza Strip after the Palestinians announce they helped Hamas with the attacks. Within four days all of the Gaza Strip is conqured and the Palestinians are given the cohice of swearing allegence to Israel or to be ousted from the land. Almost 97% are sent into Egypt. Israel also sends $13,000,000 to Hati and the US to help with the earthquakes and hurricanes. *United States Presidential Election is held on November 6, 2012. Barack Obama is re-elected to a second term, defeating former Governor Mitt Romney of Massachusetts. *New Zealand cuts its corporate and personal income-tax rates by 25% to encourage greater economic growth. *''Mod Event: On December 21, 2012 the expected day of devastation a solar flare rips into Earth's atmosphere causing an aurua nearly all the way down to the equator. But nothing else happens and many say that it is just the beginning of another Long Count (Mayan Eras).'' *Lucas Papademos joins the Hellenic Coalition Party, and Greece proposes a referendum for economical reforms (including lowering tax rates, and solving the economic issue between Greece and the Eurozone. *Somalian presidential election is held on May 15, 2012, Maslah Mohamed Siad of the Democratic Party of Somalia is elected president, and Somalian constitutional reforms are made (including creating a electoral democracy in Somalia.) Siad makes Somalia a unitary federal republic, and changes it to the Federal Republic of Somalia, and the Pirates are captured. *After unrest and riots result in several deaths between Turkish North Cyprus and Cyprus, on December 11 Cyprus declares war on Turkish North Cyprus, urging other countries to aid them. 2013 *The Iraqi Army puts down a Kurdish revolt without using chemicals but still very brutally. Iraq then after quelling the rebellion begins in secret a nuclear program and begins production of more chemical weapons and nuclear weapons. They also bring out a new line of main battle tank that is much like an Abrams tank but is called the Babylon. It is believed a spy in the USA stole the designs for an Abrams tank but this is unprovable. *On January 20, 2013, Incumbent President Barack Obama of the United States is sworn in for a second term. *The US respectfully rejects Israel's money, insisting that Israel keep it for the war effort. Meanwhile, the turmoil in the US calms down. A mission to the moon is officially announced in December. *Australia starts up its own Space Program, with the plan to place their own personal space station into orbit by the end of 2025. Construction begins on the first of seven Australian Space Shuttles. *Australia starts building up military in secret. Covers up for costs with the construction of their new space shuttle fleet, as well as claims to work on protecting and extending the Great Barrier Reef by building new habitats and seeding them with corals. Plan to complete operation "Coral Reef" in 2035. Plan to invade New Zealand (maybe), Papua New Guinea, and Indonesia, or "Operation South Pacific", set to begin in 2015. *Israel takes back the $13,000,000 just as the US asked and uses it to create IMI Galil rifles. The Israeli Army sets up defences along the Jordan River and along the Golan Heights. Israel offers to build housing for the Palestinians along their Egyptian border but their diplomats whom offered this were cursed out and had rocks thrown at their limos with people chanting "قتل اليهود" or "Kill the Jews!". *Greece: Austerity measures give the left radicals the opportunity to protest against Euro and the EU. In a deadly conflict the Minister of State is killed. A Civil War breaks out and Greece is forced out of Eurozone and the EU eventually. 2014 *'Mod Event: A dangerous strain of the flu virus has proven to be far more deadly then those before it. The vaccine hasn't worked, and now the virus is wreaking havoc in India.' *Iraq continues to build up its military and begins production of the AK-101. Iraq builds the aircraft carrier the RIS (Republic of Iraq Ship) Endurance. The Iraqi Air Force begins production of F-22 Raptors. It is still unknown how the Iraqis gained the plns for the F-22 and Abrams tank. Iraq sends 5 of its best doctors to India to see if they can find a vaccine. *Australia continues Operation Coral Reef, building up it's military in secret and using reconstruction of and extension of the Great Barrier Reef as the main cover up for the resources being gathered. Their space program enters it's second year of operation and their first shuttle is launched into space. *France prepares for war to break out in the Middle East between Israel and its neighbors by building up a small military and setting up a spy network in the Middle East to monitor any changes in political stance. *United States holds Class II Senate Elections and holds House Elections. The Republican Party has 48 seats gaining 2 and the Democratic Party has 52 including 2 Independents. Republicans still have a majority in the House with 237 seats. *New Zealand holds a general election and the Prime Minister John Key (National) is re-elected winning 64 of 120 seats. *Ireland leaves the euro, and, in the midst of economic collapse, votes to rejoin the United Kingdom, fully reuniting the British Isles again. *Estonia leaves the euro and uses kroons again. *Poland votes to remain in the EU. *Greece: After failing to achieve nationwide piece, the temporary government enters into talks with other Balkan countries and finally forms the Unified Balkan Republic with Turkey, Bulgaria, Albania and Macedonia, under the same currency of Balkan dollars. 2015 *Australia's Operation Coral Reef changes gears from a plan to take control of the south pacific to prepping for a war in the Middle East. The second launch of the Australian Space Program ends in disaster due to a miscalculation resulting in an error of .2˚ angle. The shuttle is lost along with the entire crew. Monument created in their honor. *France continues to build up military in a small manner while hoping they do not need to use their military. The France Spy Program in the Middle East continues to monitor events there. *Bulgaria and Turkey begin a joint space program, mainly for national pride after the starting of the australian space program. They plan to reach the Moon in 2045 and reach Mars after another 20 years. *Panic in Turkey is beginning to increase, as it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain oil production. *Iraq continues to build its military. Iraq crushes a Kurdish rebellion and launches the first Iraqi aircraft carrier the God's Will. The Iraqi Air Force begins production of F-15 fighters. *In Canada, oil and natural gas production has increased by 65% over the last five years. Also, Canada now gets 35% of its power from nuclear energy. With a great economy, PM Stephen Harper leads the Conservative party to its fourth consecutive victory. Harper announces that he will step down sometime before the next election. ** Conservative (Harper) 182 seats -21 ** NDP (Layton) 121 seats +54 ** Liberal (Rae) 9 seats -26 ** Other 3 seats * United States President Barack Obama is involved in a scandal with canceling the 2016 Presidential Election. Congress creates an impeachment trial but they vote to keep him in office. *A vast oil and natural gas deposit is found of the cost of New Zealand. NZ geologists estimate that the supply will take care of New Zealand's energy needs for a least 25 years. *Australia offers a trade deal to New Zealand in which they buy New Zealand's oil and natural gas and New Zealand gets military support against more dangerous nations like China and the USA, which are by this point struggling to supply themselves with sufficient oil. *China and Japan both offer a lucrative trade deal to Australia and New Zealand. Initially, China and Japan offer separate deals, but decide to combine them in order to give a higher offer.This causes a re=balance in public opinion in these two nations of each other. *Israel tightens its border security and begins production of more weapons. Israel congratulates NZ for finding oil in their waters. Israel begins production of .60 caliber bullets and the new Galil Machine Gun. *Labour party come to power in Ireland. Eamon Gilmore new prime minister. *Estonia votes to remain in the EU. *Promethean Empire: The Empire launches several space probes along the local star system and months later colony ships. 2016 *Australia makes another attempt at a space shuttle launch, this one is successful and no lives are lost. The shuttle deposits a space satellite into orbit to be the center of their too-be space station. *France continues to build up military, and offers Israel military aid should war break out in the Middle East. France also congratulates New Zealand on finding oil, and hopes they will be willing to export that oil. *Iraq continues its production of chemical weapons. Iraq stops a Kurdish rebellion in its North West. It then launches the Mohammed 1 into orbit. *New Zealand begins to export oil to many countries. *Canadian PM Stephen Harper announces his retirement from office. Harper is followed in office by Finance Minister Tony Clement. *Estonia has a presidential election, and the winner is Toomas Hendrik Ilves for the third time, although a few months later, people protest, because they want to choose the president themselves, the votes are dismissed and people vote Mart Helme to be the new president. *China officially passes the United States as the World's Largest Economy. *United States Presidential Election is held. Senator Marco Rubio from Florida of the Republican Party is elected President and Senator Ted Cruz from Texas is elected Vice President. 2017 *Australia sends up the first major portion of their space station. The station is nicknamed "The Croc" because of a picture from the space shuttle disgorging the new component that looks like a crocodiles mouth. *Senator Marco Rubio is sworn in as 45th President of the United States on January 20, 2017. *France ceases building up military, and starts saving money and resources for the potential war to come. *''A large oil well in the North Pacific fails, spewing billions of barrels of oil into the North Pacific. Sea life is expected to suffer, and governments are already preparing for the loss of sea life and ocean food sources.'' *Iraq and Israel send $100,000,000 to the United States and Canada to help with the spill. They also continue making weapons. *Hurricane Nate, a Category 5 Hurricane hits and demolishes the Eastern seaboard making it the largest Hurricane in diameter. It also made it the second most costliest Hurricane passing Hurricane Sandy costing 75.9 Billion dollars. It was 892 mbars. *Ireland makes 25% of power solar and 10% wind *John Key's National Party (59 seats) wins a forth victory over Labour (42 seats) in the NZ elections. Key forms a coalition government with ACT (9 seats) *Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state of United States. People that live in Puerto Rico are able to enter the military. They will be able to start to vote for the Senate in 2018, the House in 2022, and the President in 2024. 2018 *France sends $40 million in relief efforts for North America. * Various environmental groups protest the spill by boycotting the oil industry. Use of mass transit rises by almost 9%. Meanwhile, oil prices skyrocket from the loss of the productive well in the North Pacific. Oil is also spotted as far south as Mexico and Japan, with oil reaching the Hawaiian Islands and devastating the reef structures there. The well has yet to be plugged, and everyone's getting a little nervous. *Australia begins construction of a hopeful barrier to prevent oil from damaging the Great Barrier Reef, which lies not far from the East Australian Current, one of the many major ocean currents on which the oil can and will ride. They also send 50 million to the US, Canada, and Japan in to help them clean up their shores. *John Key steps down as Prime Minister of New Zealand and is followed by Bill English. *Promethean Empire: The colony ships arrive in their target systems and continues to expand across the rest of the local area. 2019 *Canada nows gets 58% of its power from nuclear energy. With a good economy, PM Tony Clement holds the lead over the NDP. However, after 13 years of a Conservative government the people begin to want a change as the results show. The big news of the night is the gains by the Liberal party. ** Conservative (Clement) 168 seats -14 ** NDP (Layton) 122 seats +1 ** Liberal (Brison) 24 seats +15 ** Other 1 seats -2 * Israel begins to explore the possibilities of nuclear fusion. The IDF is attacked by anti-Jewish forces and is forced to fire upon the crowds of people screaming "Death to Jews!" and rushing over the border. * Iraq officially bans all Islamic Terrorist Groups in the passing of the Anti-Terrorist Bill. The Law Enforcement is replaced by the National Guard with all policemen being offered to be trained - most accept. * United States and Venezuela: Venezuelan protesters burn and trash the US Embassy in Venezuela because they think US caused the bad economy. In this result, Pres. Romney demands some military forces to spy on them. When Venezuelan forces find out about this, they bomb the Americans close to the coast of Trinidad and Tobago. A day later, United States declares war on Venezuela. * Mod Event: The oil well is finally plugged. A massive hurricane veers to the east just before hitting the Florida coast and turns to a category 5. It swells up into Europe and causes massive damage in the Canary Islands and the Iberian Peninsula. * Oil is spotted on the Australian Coast. With the oil well finally plugged, Australia was just starting to feel safe, but now they have to continue building their "Oil/Reef Divider" to try and protect their mighty reefs. * France offers Israel military support in the case of continued hostilities between Israel and anti-Jewish forces. 2020 *Bill English's National Party (52 seats) wins a narrow victory over Labour (45 seats) in the NZ elections. English forms a coalition government with ACT (9 seats). *Not much really happens in Cuba, the island nation is nice year round. The government tries to move away from it's sugar industry, but other than that, Cuba's still a pretty nice place to be, unlike certain regions of the world. *United Kingdom: The British government begins planning a trip to the moon, and offers Brazil a partnership in the matter, if accepted, it will be called the Anglo-Brazilian Moon Project, among the projects goals are to establish a base on the moon to use as landing area for other Anglo-Brazilian moon and Space missions. The United States is also offered membership in the moon trip. All space technology will be given to Brazil if the offer is accepted. *Brazil and the United Kingdom: Brazil accepts the UK's offer, and a space program begins to emerge with help from the British. Plans are drawn up for three space bases: Diego Garcia, Rio de Janeiro and the Falkland Islands. In response to this deal, security is beefed up around the Falklands, and negotiations over American rights to Diego Garcia are begun, which would see all bases handed over to the United Kingdom, who technically still owned it. *United States: Presidential election is held on November 6, 2020. Vice Pres. Paul Ryan of the Republican party is elected. *Promethean Empire: The Empire later on finds several races on a similar path and declares war against them, resulting in mere months their own extermination. They keep on sending thousands of colony ships and scout vessels and war fleets across their local region, they explore, expand, colonize and conquer several other alien races. 2021 *﻿United Kingdom: Plans for the space trip to the moon continue to be formed while construction of the shuttles and material transports is begun. *Brazil: The moon base begins to be constructed into 18 different parts, with two parts fitting in each transport. Base transports begin to be built, and they will be expected to be completed by 2024, by then they will be fully loaded with the 18 parts of the base, these 18 parts of the base will form the core of the new base, which when completed and standing built on the moons surface will be able to hold 5 moon cars, of which will be sent with the base itself, 5,000 people at its maximum, and a greenroom for growing food as well as various other rooms. The greenroom will have to be added on by later missions however, as there will not be enough room for all of the base and extensions such as the greenhouse. By the third mission after the intial construction of the base, there will be a type of docking port directly above the base, orbiting the moon, to which there will be a type of elevator for supplies that goes down to the base. *Russia makes plans to make a base on the moon. The Rus space ship is put into service (the Russian Ship is a 6-seat space capsule designed for long distances-the main successor to Soyuzes. I heard about this during the summer on Russian news, thought i would add it here). The Russian moon base plans include the plans for building a Burya shuttle-type construct. Roskosmos designs a lunar lander capable of carrying 2 tonnes of mass.May add more later *Bulgaria and Turkey, as part of the joint space mission, announce the development of a large manned spacecraft to ferry passengers to and from the moon. Current estimates put the completion of the lunar spacecraft at 2037. *Netherlands government joins a CERN-led coalition of private sector companies jointly working on faster than light travel and subsequent space exploration. *United Kingdom: Queen Elizabeth II dies in her sleep in Buckingham Palace. Overcome with grief, her son Charles renounces his title, paving the way for his son to be coronated as king. On November 2nd, King William V is coronated as king of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Commonwealth countries. The Queen is buried after large service in the grounds of Westminster Abbey on November 6th after lying in state for seven days. *Malaysia: Malaysian officials had followed the ways of United States, and was influenced by the government there. It had became a federal democracy and now opposes communism. Malaysian officials had also banned the destruction of the rainforests for farming, and forced farmers to fish off the seas. Malaysia had proposed an alliance with United States for their influence, United Kingdom, the Netherlands, and Turkey. They had also begun their own space program, but are currently seeking to find some land to have it located, as there is not enough room on their part of the island they share with Indonesia to the east. *Italy quits the EU and began printing its own currency again. It also has major conservtive forces come to power in the elections and they cut welfare and other social programs. They have a major military spending increase, but no military actions. *United Kingdom: Britain signs a deal with Canada, Australia and New Zealand, that allows the British seat on the UN Security Council to also act as a mouthpiece for the Commonwealth under King William V. India considers joining the deal, but backs out and puts more pressure to join as a permanent member itself. 2022 *Italy begins its own space program to begin to catch up with the other countries. They promise $5 billion to the program, but due to budget constraints they can only pay one billion. They also replace the welfare system with a "work for pay", where many are redirected to the military and highway work. ﻿ *India builds up military. Raises taxes 25%. India begins its own space program to begin to catch up with the other countries. India has political talks with Malaysia and Pakistan to form a South East Asian Military Treaty (SEAMT). 2023 *Hugo Chavez, the president of Venezuela is killed by American soldiers in February. Since Chavez was dead, Venezuela surrenders to US in May after 4 years of the Venezuelan-American war. 2024 *United States and Venezuela sign the Treaty of Caracas. Venezuela then becomes a Democratic nation. Also, US has the presidential election and Paul Ryan is re-elected 2025 *Austria begins talks of further EU consolidation. Hungary, Czeck., Slovakia, Slovenia, Croatia participate. Possibility of merging important government functions such as military. *Thailand, sensing that the world has militarized, and that Thailand needs to take action in order to defend itself. Thailand secures its borders by sending military expeditions into Cambodia and Laos, reclaiming lost Thai territory, and sending a message to the world that the Thai are still a strong force in the region. By next year, military investments are to double, and the army is to expand in size to better defend a larger more prosperous Thai Empire. 2026 *Austria puts forward proposition to consolidate the power of smaller European Countries. The plan entails abolishing the nation-state in favor of creating a super-national body. Austria asks Hungary, Czech, Slovakia, Slovenia, Croatia, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Baltic states for merger. Each country issues a plebiscite. Mods can you guys find out which of these neutral countries would accept? If accepted, the countries merge to form the state of Europa. The capital of this state would be Vienna, making the Austrian player (me- 青山爆発 ) the default leader. *Thai military expanded. Military expeditions to secure borders with Cambodia and Laos become full-scale invasions as Thai military shows it's might. People of Thai ancestry in these lands are convinced through propaganda to work to help the war effort. Decisive battles currently being fought, if won, Thailand will annex Cambodia and Laos. Much effort is put into a public relations initiative in order to convince the native populations to join the Thai Empire of their free will. Soldiers ordered to be as respectful and peaceful as possible towards civilian population. This is heavily enforced, to show the people that Thailand is working for the benefit of all peoples in Southeast Asia. 2027 *Europa (Austria) successfully annexes Austria, Hungary, Czech, Slovakia, Slovenia, Croatia, and Lithuania. Estonia, Latvia, and Bulgaria decline. Romania is still unsure, as the referendum is too close to call. Europa pushes membership offers to Balkan region, inviting Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Greece. Albania, Macedonia, and Kosovo expected to join if Europa is successful. However, doubt remains. *In Asia, Thailand has both annexed Laos and Cambodia, but has also successfully drawn popular support from all peoples in their borders. Plans to bring Burma into the Empire proceed swiftly, as annexed territory volunteers large amounts of men and women for the armed services of Thailand, as well as their natural resources. Thailand asks Vietnam for diplomatic talks regarding the new shape of southeast Asia. Meanwhile, a great fleet is being constructed, it will be complete in two years time. 2028 *Europa consolidates its government to form a strong centralized state. Croatia, Kosovo, Bosnia, Albania and Serbia joins. Greece does not, Romania still unsure. Military built up. Mission Statement is to unite Europe under stable leadership and end the concept nationalism. *Thai Empire invades Burma. Resistance is stout, but ultimately futile. Population slowly integrated into Greater Thailand. Fleet under construction is almost complete. Expansion into Oseania is expected. 2029 *Europa's military continues to grow. The other large European countries don't seem to be intent on joining, so Europa takes it upon itself to bring Europe under one government. Romania joins. Poland invaded. *Thai Empire invades Indonesia. They were unprepared as they expected to Thai to invade a much smaller country and felt that they were too big and powerful to worry about the Thai. The surprise is complete, and Thailand quickly deals defeat after stunning defeat on the Indonesians. Extensive propaganda campaign launched. The Thai Empire is no longer to be a Thai empire, but a common pan-Asian super national body. Thai leadership will lead the people towards a brighter future for all Asians. 2030 *Poland crumbles under the unexpected onslaught, other European countries fail to act. NATO seems to have dissolved. Europa presses the advantage and invades Greece, Macedonia. Spain and Portugal petition to join Europa, as well as Sweden and Norway. *Thai campaign in Indonesia continues. The Indonesian government controls little of Indonesia. Resistance is very small in occupied territory. The Thais are quickly showing what good and fair governors they are to all Asians, regardless of nationality. In fact, the Thai are making much self-sacrifices for the greater good of the Empire and its people. 2031 *Europa launches invasion of France and Italy. These campaigns are deliberately slow and careful, so as to reduce civilian and collateral damage. The aim is to defeat the French and Italian armies in the field, and then convince the people to join them, regardless of their stubborn governments. *Thailand begins to integrate Indonesia into the Empire. Burma, Malasia, New Guinea annexed without much effort. Preparations made for the next war, include raising a huge army comprised of the new parts of the Empire. They are trained to Thai standards and equipped thanks to the high military production Thailand has been doing for several years. *Promethean Empire: After 2 decades of conquest, expansionism and colonization, the Empire becomes a regional power, challenged only by the galactic powers. A bunch of archeologists find ancient star maps from a long-extinct civilization and find the coordinates to several other star systems: including one particular system, 600 light years away from Prometheus:Sol. The Empire starts to take interest and sends scout ships there while continuing its wars of expansion and interstellar dominance in order to grab more and more resources. 2032 *France and Italy half-occupied. Poland, Greece, Macedonia, Spain, Portugal, Sweden and Norway fully integrated. *Thai empire focuses on building of economy and training of vast army. Despite years of war, the standard of living in the new Empire rises noticeably. 2033 *France and Italy fully occupied after 2-3 years of war. Germany invaded on 3 front, through Poland on the east, France on the West, and Switzerland in the south. Europa forces the Swiss to allow safe passage of troops and supplies or else lose their independence. The Swiss government is convinced, although this is a useless threat as the Swiss people finally want to join their European brothers and sisters in this union that is doing much better than the old EU. Preparations made to invade Estonia and Finland. *Thailand begins another unexpected invasion, that of India. India has a huge army, but most of it is placed to defend against Pakistan or China, not from major sea invasion in the south. Huge Indonesian army fighting for Thailand makes gains. Pacific islands one by one snatched by Thai navy. 2034 *Germany capitulates under the onslaught. Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark annexed without much resistance. Resistance is futile. Finland and Estonia invaded by Europa. *War in India is long and may be drawn out as two regional powers duke it out. Thailand advances, but the war is costly to them. 2035 *England and Ireland Annexed. Iceland joins of free will. Europe is now unified under Europa. *Thailand convinces the Indians to their side. India near capitulation. *Mexico invades San Diego. The second Mexican-American war had started. *Philippines Joins the War. *Europa Under Control By some Countries The Fourth Reich was born. With the fuhrer of Elida Nor *Philippines signs a treaty with the Thai empire to make an alliance called South Asian Protection Treaty Organization was Formed * Can I play? Category:Future Map Game